slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiya Islands
A028 is the temporary name of this Microcontinent located at Coordinates 570-575/1205-1209, in Grid Sector E12, North - West Ocean. The official name is Kaya Islands. History When first discovered by SLGI team, Kaiya Islands were a large subcontinent, made of 22 sims and almost compact. In June 2015, only 17 were found. The missing sims tend to fragment the grid structure. It was close to Wild West continent, who later moved far to East. Structure And Geography Kaiya Islands have 17 sims and not compact. It is a Tropical Beach Paradise. All sims offer a tropical beach paradise, with a lot of Water, beaches and tropical vegetation. The main difference compared to other estates is that here the estate owner will come and help you create and built your desired place. Each sim holds usually a single island. Each island is separated into smaller parcels by mountain ranges (usually lower then 50 metres, but we found even 90 meters high peaks). Water surrounds each island and allows access to each parcel. Unlike other estates, here are also obstacles on water, so that residents that live here will have more privacy and in the same time the advantages of a community. Information The following information was delivered to us directly from the estate owner: WHATS DIFFERENT ABOUT RENTING ON THE KAIYA ISLANDS? # Each island/parcel is Uniquely landscaped, smooth coastlines, waterfalls, rock pools, lush plants, lagoons & some with their own private cave. The Cave, lagoon and waterfalls do NOT use up your prims on the parcel. # Each parcel has full ownership land rights, media rights, parcel boot/ban, terraform, re landscape & parcel re name. # Unlike most other estates - the owner of the Kaiya islands will spend time with you and design your parcel exactly how you would like it. # If you are new to SL, or find the land tools confusing, the owner or an estate agent will teach you basic land tools so you feel comfortable to run your own parcel. # Second life is full of nasty, thoughtless and rude neighbors, that don't care about you, your views, your lag and your privacy. Each parcel is surrounded by mountain ranges to ensure you never have to see a neighbors build and nothing is built on your boundary line. Your views are never ruined, builds are restricted to fit in with the style of the islands and never go higher than the surrounding mountains. No clubs or commercial properties on the estate. # You wont come home one day to find your land cleared or gone. A lot of estate owner buy land they cant afford to keep - they rent out land, and then discover that they can no longer afford the LL land tiers and dump or sell their sim - regardless of what existing tenants have already paid. The Kaiya Islands have been running for nearly 5 years, you are safe on this estate. # Everything (except the adult items) at my shop are 50% off for my tenants - the land account holder. Indoor and outdoor quality menu driven furniture, fully furnished beach huts, mountain huts, treehouses, hottubs and more. # The Kaiya island life is a buzzing community, rich with diversity. A place to to build your home, and just around the corner, some of the most popular public beaches and venues in 2nd life, to gather & meet exciting new people. You wont be living on a lonely deserted island here. # Yes, we are more expensive than other estates. We attract a certain type of renter, People that respect their neighbors views and privacy, and appreciate the quality, personal care, beauty & lifestyle offered here. Special places for residents who stay here: Kai Furniture (free except for adult items), Nude Beach, Naturist Resort and Live Music - Shopping Square (reduced preces 50% for residents that stay here). Land Status Land is owned by a single estate. Unfortunately, almost every parcel is Land With Restricted Access, but the entity orbs allow you enough time to leave. Protected Land is also present, under the form of mountain ranges and waterways. Sim Examples *Dolphin Lagoon *MantaRay Bay *Penguin Bay *Sandpiper Dune See Also Second Life Geography List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters List Of Grid Sectors Oceans Category:Grid structures